Just A Contract (ON HOLD)
by EatSleepReadWriteRepeat
Summary: Two boys. One girl. A contract and a sparkling trophy, rivalries galore. Prepare yourselves. (Extended summary inside).
1. Extended Summary

**Extended Summary**

Cammie's relationship is fraying – she doesn't trust Oliver anymore, and she sees too many girls with him to believe his defence. That's why, when she meets Oliver's new best friend Zach, she has an idea: Zach will help her get Oliver back. She makes a deal with him; contract typed, contract signed. All he has to do is make Oliver jealous by flirting with her. Oliver _has_ to come back to her after that. He'll understand, won't he?

But once you factor in the minor issue of Zach developing a crush on his best friend's girlfriend, not to mention that pesky little Student of the Year trophy and two overly competitive friends-turned-rivals… you really do have one very, very bad plan.

Things really couldn't get any better, could they?


	2. Chapter 1: Parking Space

**Parking Space**

Cammie stared at the piles of clothes scattered across her floor, sighing despondently as she continued to rummage in her wardrobe. What was she going to wear? _Not_ that denim skirt. The white shorts? Ugh, she'd already wore those twice. It was too hot for jeans, but she didn't want to wear shorts and she needed to look pretty today – it was expected. It would be recorded by Tina in that stupid blog she ran, it would be gossiped about, every inch of her damn outfit would be judged. She shouldn't really care – no matter what she wore or what she did, there would always be someone who picked something out about it.

But… she did. She cared. No matter how much all those people thought she was a cold-hearted, airheaded bitch, she cared about everything. She cared about her grades. She cared about her friends. She cared about her mother. She cared what others thought. She cared too much about everything – especially Oliver.

She couldn't dwell on that now, though. Right now, she needed something new. Where was she going to get something new at this time? She knew she should've gone shopping with Bex yesterday while she had the chance, but Olly had insisted on a last day of the holidays date. Which, in other words, meant 'let me take you to an expensive restaurant and buy you something disgusting, and then I'll flirt with all breathing females around me!' Total waste of time. Cammie's evening would've been much better spent shopping with her best friend, buying too much stuff and drinking a gingerbread latte at Starbucks. Bliss.

Though, even retail therapy didn't seem to be taking her mind off things. Funny really – what was there to take her mind off during the _holidays_? Lots of stuff, apparently.

"Cammie! Get down here, you've only got five minutes for breakfast!" Rachel yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming, coming," Cammie muttered back. "Coming!" she shouted, realising her mom wouldn't have heard her the first time.

Finally settling on the blue dress she had pushed to the side earlier, she pulled it on and observed herself in the ceiling-to-floor mirror she had installed at the start of the year. The floaty dress just touched the top of her knees, swirling around them. The white embroidery travelled along the neckline and twisted around the strappy sleeves, a pattern of flowers and vines. Hm. Pretty. She hoped Olly liked it.

She smoothed on her foundation, careful not to put too much on, and dabbed some concealer on those dark-circles that became more and more prominent with every worry. She unscrewed the cap on her mascara and sniffed it out of habit, checking for any suspicious smells before drawing the black liquid up through her lashes, giving her those butterfly lashes everyone was envious of. She couldn't help having naturally long lashes, and it wasn't going to help those people with stubby ones if they put stuff in her mascara. Luckily, she knew the smell of dog shit when she smelled it. How they got that in her mascara tube was beyond her. Who it was, also remained a mystery. But she didn't bother herself with it. There was always someone wanting to drag her down – they never succeeded.

Once she had finished with the mascara, she brushed some light pink powder on her cheeks and dabbed some gloss on her lips. Then, she brushed her hair and curled the ends, before running a scrutinising eye over her appearance again. When she was sure she hadn't missed anything, she sprayed her favourite Chloé perfume on and slid into her slightly-too-high-for-school white sandals.

 _I wonder what they'll think of me today_ , she thought.

Taking her tan leather satchel, she hurried downstairs to the kitchen. She approached the glass door of the kitchen and stopped just out of sight, casting a troubled eye over her mother. She was doing some last minute preparation for her important case, bent over the granite island in the middle of the large kitchen, perusing her notes and memorising the facts for the courtroom to hear; her eyebrows were tightly bunched and she kept raising a hand to massage her neck. She looked sleek and beautiful, charcoal suit pressed and fitted, hair twisted up into an elegant bun and make-up applied perfectly, but Cammie could see the stress emanating from her – in the slight hunch of her shoulders, the purse of her red lips, the lines on her forehead. Cammie stood for a moment and watched, wishing her mother wouldn't work so hard. They had everything they needed already, much more, in fact – why did she have to keep pushing, so _much_? Cammie wanted her mother to relax, to go on one of those shopping trips they used to go on, a spa day, a manicure, anything. But she knew it wasn't possible. So Cammie took a breath and opened the door, and when she heard the slight squeak as it opened and the _click-click_ of Cammie's heels on the dark tiles, her mother looked up, pushed the papers away from her, and smiled.

"You look gorgeous, honey. Olly's coming to pick you up, right?"

"Mhm," Cammie smiled, leaning forward to give her mom a kiss on the cheek. "You ready for the big case?"

Rachel frowned worriedly. "I hope so. It's important they listen – the case can't be closed otherwise. I've worked my ass off for a chance to make senior partner, a chance like this, but the defence for the offender is strong… I just hope I can pull it off."

Cammie smiled sadly. "You will, mom. I believe in you."

"Thanks, Cam. Now, eat that yogurt before Olly arrives."

Cammie quickly spooned the organic strawberry yogurt into her mouth, the creamy food slightly too thick. She heard the doorbell just as she finished and jumped up. She waved goodbye to her mother and grabbed her satchel, before going to the door. She could just make out her boyfriend's face through the dappled glass, and smiled to herself as she unlocked the door and opened it.

Olly smiled at her, that one smile she loved and hated all at once. That was the smile saved for her – she pretended she didn't see him using it on other girls. The September sun illuminated him from behind, casting a hazy glow around him. His chocolatey curls ruffled in the fresh breeze, and he was dressed simply in his signature coloured polo shirt and dark jeans, sunglasses shielding his indigo eyes.

"Hey, Cam-Jam." He leaned in to press his lips to hers, a sweet kiss of greeting. "You look way too pretty for the first day of school."

Cammie grinned at him, a light dusting of pink on her cheeks, causing the make-up she put on earlier to be unnecessary. She was struck by the same affection and shyness she always used to have around him, and it was suddenly as if nothing had changed and she was the same fifteen year old – even then, at the top of the food chain – with a crush on the school's biggest bad boy. She pushed those earlier insecure feelings down, down, down, until all she felt was happiness, adoration and just that little bit of smugness – he was hers, only hers. At least in this moment.

"Thanks. You shower me in so many compliments it's probably bad for my ego," she laughed, scrunching her nose slightly.

"You have no ego," he replied, tapping her wrinkled nose. She had to disagree – many would say that her ego rivalled Oliver's himself, although she wouldn't take it that far. In fact, it wasn't an ego she had: it all just came back to the Queen Bitch title. She still didn't understand why so many people hated her. She didn't think she'd been bitchy to anyone – but, the sad truth was, she didn't realise how bitchy she could truly be.

"Let's go," Olly said, taking her hand and pulling her off the porch. They got into his car, white Ferrari 488 GTB, a gift from his parents for his seventeenth birthday earlier this year. While Cammie's mother gave her all the allowance, clothes, make-up and gadgets she wanted, she was not allowed a car. That was the one thing they never seemed to be able to agree on.

The day was so bright that the sleek white sports car hurt Cammie's eyes – the sun on the white metal was almost blinding. But, it was impossible to deny the mechanic beauty of the thing. She got into the passenger seat and pulled out her Gucci sunglasses, the ones Bex had persuaded her to buy and add to her already too-big collection, and put them on as Olly started up the car. The engine roared, once, twice, and then he pushed his foot down on the accelerator and they were off. Olly inserted a CD into the slot, and turned it up. The Beatles blared out, and Cammie nodded along to the lyrics. They pulled into the car park of Virginia's most prestigious school: Rosewood Academy.

The first problem of the school year was encountered five minutes later.

"What the hell?" Olly exclaimed. He looked outside incredulously, staring at the black motorbike parked in the space. A boy was still sat on it, in the process of removing his helmet. His back was to them, so all Cammie could see was a head of messy black hair and a leather jacket, a white t-shirt visible, poking out beneath the hem. Cammie knew she had not seen him before.

"Must be a new kid," she reasoned. "He wouldn't know that this space is yours."

"New kid or not, he isn't taking my parking space. This is mine. It belongs to me and Zara." He patted the dashboard of his car; Cammie was struck by the fact that Olly always seemed to be surrounded by beautiful females. She decided to ignore the fact that 'Zara' was a car.

Olly climbed out of the car, the Beatles soundtrack long since turned off. Cammie got out too and watched apprehensively by the car as her boyfriend approached the new boy. This wasn't going to be pretty. Already, a few spectators had gathered, drawn in by the sound of Zara's engine and the arrival of the academy's 'it' couple.

"Hey, dude," Olly called. "What do you think you're doing?"

The boy didn't turn around, only carried on getting off the bike and hooking the helmet on the handle. He got his bag from the small trunk at the back of it, making a big deal about locking it and checking the breaks. Then, he finally decided to face them.

Cammie sucked in a breath – she was thankful Olly wasn't stood with her.

The boy had the messiest hair she had ever seen, and she didn't doubt for a second that that hair had never seen a gel bottle in its life. She liked it. He had tan skin and high cheekbones, full lips and the brightest green eyes. The only imperfection was a scar, almost invisible, slicing across his right brow bone. She wondered how he had got it.

He pulled the bag onto his shoulder and put his left hand in the pocket of his black jeans, shrugging. "What do you think I'm doing, smartass? I'm parking my bike."

Olly took a step forward. The boy stayed where he was.

"This is my parking space. My _car_ goes here, not your little tricycle." He gestured towards Zara, and the new boy's eyes followed the direction of his hand, catching Cammie's eyes for a second before they passed over her and he looked back at Olly, raising his eyebrows.

"So no hard feelings, man, but move that rusty piece of metal and find somewhere else to park," Olly said, his tone light, but a slight undercurrent of challenge could be heard.

The boy smiled slowly. "No."

"No?" Olly was taken aback, as was Cammie – nobody said _no_ to them.

"No," the boy repeated calmly. He took his jacket off and flung it over his shoulder. "I think I'll leave it right here."

Olly moved forward again. "You sure about that?"

The boy pretended to think. "Yeah, pretty sure." And then he slapped Olly on the back and walked away.

Cammie was, no matter how much she tried to stifle the feeling, rather impressed.

* * *

 **A/N Thank you for reading this! Please tell me what you thought, I'd love to know. For those of you who saw a similarity with a movie called Student of the Year, you were right! I watched it one day, very randomly, when I was bored. It was on TV and I saw it on the TV guide, but I didn't realise it wasn't an English movie, and I have absolutely no knowledge of the Indian language (although, how cool would that be). Didn't matter though, because I actually really like watching films in other languages, so I just put the English subtitles on and somehow got through it. I found the plot pretty fabulous, and I just had to turn it into a Zammie fanfiction, so here we are! I'm really surprised how many of you recognised it. It's going to have some similar elements but I do hope I can turn it into my own thing. Hope you like it! I'm trying something a bit different with the third person, too, so I hope it flows. Adios!**

* * *

 **BooksLover2000: Thank you! I hope you liked this as a first chapter!**

 **lovewords: Thank you! I hope this chapter was worth you being excited! It's only a boring first chapter but we'll get into the nitty gritty soon enough, haha.**

 **Believe514: Thank you!**

 **Guest 1: Thanks!**

 **gabergirl: Thank you, girl!**

 **Shay: Hi and thank you! I'm glad you like the idea! As I've explained I only came by it by accident, but that's so cool! I really enjoyed it haha. And is that the main cute guy? I watched it such a long time ago.**

 **Guest 2: Thank you! I hope I do the plot justice!**

 **Guest 3: You're right! Thank you and I hope you liked the start!**


End file.
